


Tag

by merelypassingtime



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelypassingtime/pseuds/merelypassingtime
Summary: You know that at some point Tony is gonna build a bot to navigate around the air ducts just to annoy Clint.
Comments: 24
Kudos: 30





	Tag

Clint was nestled in the air duct above the common room. 

He was having a bad day, one where even the thought of socializing was enough to make his skin itch, but it was movie night so he’d brought some snacks and a blanket here. It was a compromise, one that let him still watch and bask a little in comfort of sharing a movie with friends without any pressure. 

He knew they all realized he was there, but only Nat and Tony had acknowledged him, Nat with the briefest of glances and Tony with a worrying smile. It was the perfect amount of social interaction for his mood, and he was able to relax and enjoy the movie.

That was probably how the robot got the jump on him.

He was leaning forward, watching the car chase on the screen with all the amused disdain of someone who’d been in several car chases and one very memorable boat chase, when something bumped into his back with a loud, cheerful chirp. He whipped around just in time to catch a glimpse of green as a tiny robot speed around a bend. 

Without a second thought, Clint chased after it.

It took almost fifteen minutes for Clint to catch the thing. It was surprisingly fast and apparently equipped with some sort of magnet or suction in its wheels that allowed it to roll along the walls and ceilings of the vent as easily as it did the bottom. By the time he finally managed to corner it in one of the shafts near the elevator, he was covered in sweat and grime, but also, he had to admit, having fun. He enjoyed a challenge almost as much as he enjoyed winning, and it was with a smile of triumph that he reached to pick the bot up.

As soon as he touched it though, the wheels stopped moving and all the lights went off, giving Clint an instant pang of guilt. 

Picking it up, he turned the little thing over, looking for any switches he might have accidentally touched to turn it off, but the only things that marred the bot’s smooth plastic case were two rows of currently dark LEDs and a small metal plaque that identified it as a **Training Assistance Guide.**

Just as Clint was turning the machine over to study the underside, it suddenly came back to life, beeping in distress and spinning its wheels, causing Clint, his grip already loose, to drop it.

It landed with a loud clank that reverberated through the duct, causing a nasty feedback in his hearing aids and Clint clapped his hand to his ears even as the tiny bot wheeled around to face him, its LEDs all lit up in red.

For a long moment the bot was still, as if it was watching Clint, who was still clutching his ears, watching it. Then, quick as thought, it darted forward and bumped into him, the lights across it’s back flipping back to green as it chirped happily and ran away.

Clint realized that TAG just got him again, meaning he was it.

Ignoring the ringing still in his ears, Clint grinned and started after the retreating bot.


End file.
